


whatever may help you to sleep at night

by sassturbathor



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, Sickfic, Touring, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassturbathor/pseuds/sassturbathor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey gets sick after the tour and says "I'm fine." multiple times, although he's about to pass out. Therefore he has Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whatever may help you to sleep at night

Their latest tour has been wearing Corey more out than he'd like to admit. His throat burns by all the growls and screams he gave and his head isn't doing better. There's a stinging pain, so the singer rubs his index and middle finger right on his temples. Sharing two tour buses with eight other guys can sometimes be nerve wrecking and of course they noticed that Corey looks like shit and they have no hesitation by telling him so. He just shakes his head, regretting it immediately afterwards and replies: "I'm fine." The others don't go further and shrug, continuing their thing. If Corey thought he could assure Jim that he isn't sick with a simple 'I'm fine', (although you could see it straight away how exhausted Corey looks,) then he thought wrong. So wrong. "I'm not convinced.", says Jim, when the others disappeared. Corey stood still on his place, in the middle of the tour bus, and doesn't dare to turn around. He always had a small crush on the guitarist. The way his hair is always styled on point. How his nose wrinkles when a smile appears on his face. God how much Corey loves it, when Jim cares while everyone else leaves him behind, whether it's because of his past or the current head ache. Jim notices all of that. It can either be a curse or a bless.  
Corey hears steps coming closer and closer to his direction. A wave of heat overwhelms Corey all of sudden. To literally feel Jim standing behind him, only the layers of clothing tearing them apart to Corey's inner desire. "Wh- Wha?", he asks hoarsely. His throat wasn't only itching and scratching. The words are literally stuck there. Jim smiles, although he knows Corey couldn't see it. "I'm going to take care of you.", Jim says as he places both of his hands on Corey's shoulders. The smaller one sighs, realising he held his breath when Jim came closer and closer to him. Corey elbows the guitarist gently like they're supposed to do and turns around to face him. "Jim. I'm serious. I- I'm..", but the longer he stares into those beautiful whiskey brown eyes, the more Corey gets uncomfortable in his own skin. How could he resist Jim's offer without sounding needy, almost dependent on him? Jim lays a hand over the thick neck and steadies him, looking down to the singer, as he shakes his head. A low chuckle follows. "Yeah sure.", he replies sarcastically, then gently resting his hands on Corey's waist, spinning him gracefully around as if it was meant to be a dance and leads him to his own small bunk. The singer got nervous all of sudden by the way Jim touched him. It feels like Jim's hands are burning through the clothes and leave a burn mark on his skin. All the 'What if..?' questions run through Corey's mind.  
His cheeks are burning red, when Jim told him to sit down, but he obeys, now sitting on Jim's bunk- 'Holy shit!', screamed Corey's mind as he saw Jim crawling to the upper half of his bed. He stares at him until the taller man fully settled himself and now taps on the empty space Jim left for him. Corey stares down to the space and then into Jim's eyes and damn was he embarrassed. The guitarist leaned his back against the wall, sitting there with his legs spread wide open for Corey. "Do you come now or not?", Jim asks as his hands gesture again to crawl to him. Corey's eyes widened and his mind wanted to reply 'Don't worry I'm about to come.', but that would be more than rude, so he only nods and crawls to him like an obeying puppy. Jim grins and helps Corey to make himself comfortable. After a moment of awkward shifting, they did it. Corey's back is now presssed against Jim's chest and Jim's legs rest around Corey's. The singer takes a shaky breath as oh so suddenly Jim started to massage his neck. He didn't expect to get treated so gently by Jim. This brought Corey to the thought to pretend to get sick one day just to have him so close to himself again, but then he doesn't wastes a thought about it anymore and enjoys these skilled fingers on his shoulders and hums lowly in response. Meanwhile, Jim was busy to knead all the sore muscles on Corey's shoulders and he got the response he was hoping for. In this case, Jim does everything right.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise for any kind of grammar/spelling mistake!  
> please let me know if you want to read more of it ^3^ because now i have holidays for two weeks and lots of time to write (finally!)


End file.
